Ginger In The BreadHOUSE
Ginger In The BreadHOUSE is the first webisodes from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Ginger Breadhouse loves to bake and all she wants to do is bake for everyone. Gus and Helga scream that all she wants to do is lure others to their doom with her bakes but Raven is not convinced and tries her treats. Wanting to help Ginger out, Raven arranges for a spellebrity via the MirrorMail to try Ginger's treats. After trying the treats and having seen his response, Ginger's treats become a hit. Transcript Raven Queen: Oooo. A sweet treat! Helga Crumb: Do not eat ze sweets! Cousin! Ginger Breadhouse made zem! Gus Crumb: Oh no! Her mother used candy to try to lure your mother and my father to their doom! And now she's trying to lure us toooo! Students: *murmuring* Raven Queen: Oh come on! You're not going to eat them because of what Ginger's mom did to Hansel and Gretel? *munches* Students: *gasps* Raven Queen Wow! These are beyond hextacular! Ginger Breadhouse: Thanks. Helga Crumb: Aaargh! It's Ginger Breadhouse. Students: *screaming* Oh! *screaming* Ginger Breadhouse: *sighs* Raven Queen: I can't believe they think you're going to follow your story. Ginger Breadhouse: I know. I just want to bake for everyone. Even Gus and Helga Crumb won't try my treats. Raven Queen: Some people are just afraid to go off book. *gasps* Oh! Maybe, we need to give them a push. Dexter Charming: Oh, it's Not So Little Jack Horner! Blondie Lockes: The spellebrity Chef! Not So little Jack Horner: I got some MirrorMail that your school has a chef who makes the tastiest treats. And I just had to try. Raven Queen: Then step on up. Gus Crumb: But zose treats! She makes them to lure you to your doooom! Not So little Jack Horner: Well you only live once-upon-a-time. *squelch* Students: *gasps* Not So little Jack Horner: Mmm. That. Is. Out of this kingdom! Hey, can you make some more for my restaurant? Ginger Breadhouse: Sure! *giggles* Raven Queen: See. Ginger just wants to share her treats. Students: *chattering* Not So little Jack Horner: Oh yeah! Helga and Gus Crumb: *sigh* *gasp* *munch* *chomp* Gallery S3E1 - Ginger leaves gift.jpg S3E1 - morning in eah.jpg Girls outside the Dorms - GITBH.png S3E1 - Raven oooh.jpg Raven and treat - GITBH.png S3E1 - helga startles Raven.jpg S3E1 - cupid ash helga warns gus.jpg Angry Girl Students - GITBH.png Helga and Gus at the windows - GITBH.png S3E1 - Daring Dex Hunter Humph Gus panicing.jpg Unhappy Boy Students - GITBH.png Girls - GITBH.png S3E1 - Raven pointing out cookie not bad.jpg S3E1 - Raven eating cookie.jpg Shocked Girls - SITBH.png S3E1 - Ginger happy someone liked cookies raven ahs blondie.jpg Ginger Raven Helga - GITBH.png S3E1 - Briar Blondie Ash Cupid Helga escapes.jpg S3E1 - Ginger guessed it.jpg S3E1 - Ginger sighs raven disappointed.jpg S3E1 - ginger raven I just want to bake.jpg S3E1 - sad Ginger raven.jpg S3E1 - Raven comforts ginger.jpg S3E1 - Ginger Raven takes a look.jpg S3E1 - Raven plan Ginger.jpg No so Little Jack - GITBH.png S3E1 - Not so little Jack.jpg Cupid Apple Blondie Briar - GITBH.png Jack Signing - GITBH.png Gus Jack Helga - GITBH.png S3E1 - thumb in a pie.jpg S3E1 - Jack tasting.jpg S3E1 - Jack tasted the best ice humphrey.jpg Humphrey jack and ginger - GITBH.png Ginger Giggles.jpg Happy Ginger and Raven - GITBH.png Raven and Students - GITBH.png Students and Cupcakes - GITBH.png S3E1 - dex daring ash tulip ice tasting.jpg S3E1 - dex daring ash tulip ice delicious.jpg Students at the cupcake cart - GITBH.png S3E1 - gus and helga.jpg S3E1 - gus and helga got cupcakes.jpg S3E1 - taking the cupcakes.jpg S3E1 - ginger giving treats to gus and helga.jpg Latest.jpeg S3E1 - Ginger happy gus and helga eat.jpg S3E1 - Ginger not sure of gud and helga.jpg Raven, Ginger and the Cupcake Stand - GITBH.png Ginger and Students - GITBH.png Gus and Helga - GITBH.png Helga and Gus choosing a cupcake - GITBH.png Helga and Gus happy - GITBH.png Jack and Students - GITBH.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages